Mutual and Identical
by Itubi Ren
Summary: We're called the Michi no Kogeki. We're identical to the Kiseki no Sedai. We look the same but same power? Same fame? Haha, no thanks. We may not be as well-known nor popular, but we're certainly stronger. Did they know of us at first? Not with their cocky attitudes, no. That's why we're called the Unknown Attackers. But friendships exist to be broken and some are never fixed.
1. Prologue

There were six of them.

Only six of them could pass that door.

Behind that door was dark.

A lonely but powerful place.

No one could go pass that door.

Not even one dent could be made. Until six others came. Six other powerful ones.

Crashing through that door like it was nothing.

And lighting the place with their own strength.

Giving a chance for competition.

And most of all.

Love.

Love for basketball.

Love for competition.

And...

Love for each other.

 **This is the prologue of the long story I'm going to write.**

 **And it's going to update like a snail. Because of stuff :(**

 **Thanks for or reading! It makes me so happy :')**

 **Ren xxx ღ**


	2. Chapter 1

\- CHAPTER 1 -

-Class 1A-

"My name is Akatsuka Setsuki. If you called me Akatsuka-san, that would be nice. I hope the days go by well. I like things organised therefore my way. I dislike having things messed up- so I get easily irritated if you are in my way."

"Akatsuka-san has transferred two years higher, due to her intelligence. Therefore, she will be studying here, at Teiko"

"Sensei, where am I sitting?"

"Ah! Please sit in seat 36 at the back. It's the only empty seat, I'm afraid."

"Fine"

A red haired girl bowed in front of the class and walked to the seat she was directed to, only around 160cm in height and hair held in place by a black hair-band brushing her hips. She had the very figure of a fragile, perfect loli.

Which was totally wrong.

And that boy, smirking at the back, knew.

Well, he knew everything.

He was an Akashi after all.

-Class 1B-

"Hello-ssu! My name is Kikoko Rina-ssu! You may call me Koko-ssu! I really like playing sports and I am currently applying as a model which I hope I will be starting in two years time."

Self-called Koko bowed and winked at the class sitting in front of her.

 _Suka-chii! The school is full of perverts!_

Koko managed to keep her cheerful smile on her face as she mentally grimaced at the boys.

Barely over 160cm and gold eyes, contrasting with the blonde hair cutely pulled into pigtails.

"Ne, Koko-san, how old are you?"

"Two years younger than you-ssu"

"No way! You're two years younger than us?! Why are you in Teiko, then?"

"Because-ssu..."

"Koko-san is a rather intelligent young lady."

 _Thanks, sensei._

"OH! I KNOW YOU-SSU!"

"-ssu?"

"You're Koko-chii-ssu! My friends from my workplace are always talking about you-ssu!"

"Ara? Are you Kisechii-ssu?"

A burst of laughter shot through the classroom as Koko turned her head to a boy to which Kise pouted at.

"Sorry... I just never thought I'd hear _Kisechii... Pfft..."_

"Ichimaru-chii! Come on... Stop..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Everyone be quiet. Koko-san, assuming that you vaguely know each other, you may take the space beside Kise-kun."

"Okay-ssu"

-Class 1C-

"My name is Mikadori Shinju. I enjoy reading to help me with my career as a doctor nanodayo. Therefore I like quiet environments nanodayo. I I am a cancer and today's lucky item is an extra pair of glasses nanodayo. My friends call me Mika so please feel free to call me that nanodayo. I hope the years go well nanodayo."

Green hair- similar to that of Akatsuka's. In length and style except she had tied a few strands of hair in the plait and tied it at the back with a white ribbon. She pushed up her half rimmed glasses and huffed with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Ne, Mika-chin." An immence girl looked down onto Mika. The taller girl shoved her fist in the packet of sweets she was eating and fed them to her mouth. "Aren't you a little talkative today?" She tossed the empty packet in the bin at the back of the room as the class watched in shock. "I would say you're excited."

An immense girl. With purple hair. She had tied it in a messy mid-length ponytail. Just brushing her back. But the most distinctive feature about her was the number of snacks she was carrying.

"Don't be ridiculous, Murasakaru, nanodayo."

"Tsundere"

"Where did you learn that nanodayo?!"

"Koko-chin told me it."

"I will kill that fry head nanodayo."

"I will crush you"

The class watched silently as the two bickered verbally as the teacher got more and more irritated.

"OKAY!" He slammed his fists on the table "These two girls are two years younger than all of you lot due to their insane amount of intelligence. Murasakaru, please introduce yourself"

"Hai~ My name is Murasakaru Atsuko. You can call me Saki because all my friends call me that. I like eating sweet, salty and bitter things mostly but all food is okay. I like playing new sports because they're fun. Nice to meet you."

"Mika-san you can sit next to the only other green haired guy who is also a freaking weirdo obsessed with stars. Saki-san you can sit next to the other purple haired dumbass who doesn't listen to my lessons and is always eating sweets."

The whole class sweatdropped.

"Are you guys siblings?!"

"Absolutely not, nanodayo!" Two voices shot back immediately.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You guys even say the same thing!"

"Well, Mika-chin/ Mido-chin is always like that" Two identical tones broke the silence.

"Like you're one to talk!" The class shot back.

"Shut up Saki/ Murasakibara nanodayo."

"SHUT UP, _CLASS_. YOU MEAN. START REGISTRATION."

"Hai~"

-Class 1D-

"Good morning. My name is Kauro Taskara. You can call me Taska with any suffix. I enjoy playing all sports and I enjoy reading. I hope the years go well."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OI! Stop sulking and come in the classroom! Where's the other girl by the way?"

"Shut uuuup... Why so loud in the morning? *yawn*"

"Introduce yourself. We are late for registration already because of you. Hurry up."

"By the way, you where looking for Taska, right? She's already standing there and she's already introduced herself."

"Where- GAK! I'm sorry I didn't see or hear you. I suppose I was too distracted by your friend's lack of manners."

"Nah- it's not you. It's her. GAK! Ouch, Taska! Don't just jab me in the morning like it's nothing."

"You're insulting."

"Uum... Can you please introduce yourselves...?"

""Good morning. My name is Kauro Taskara. You can call me Taska with any suffix. I enjoy playing all sports and I enjoy reading. I hope the years go well."

A light shade of blue hair, very thick and loosely tied with a black ribbon. She was quite petite and looked extremely quiet. Like a true loli. Her uniform was a bit too big and her sleeves covered half of her hands as she placed them on her kneecaps and bowed to the class.

"That's exactly what you said two minutes ago, Taska."

"Becuase that is all what I intend to say."

"Whatever. My name Aoi Danika. You have to respect me because I am the best. I like to sleep so don't bother my naps. I like to keep my energy for the sports I like, thanks. By the way, Danika is a pain so just call me Anika. Or Aoi. Or whatever."

A darker shade of blue hair, shorter and much less thick. With two small strands of hair lingering on her neck and tickling the top of her chest. She had a boyish cut on the top and her uniform was in a mess. With her blazer tied around her waist and her shirt unbottoned at the top. Her skirt was way too short but she wore cycling shorts underneath. She looked like a lazy tomboy who was ready for any competition and she had a cheeky glint to her eyes. She smirked.

"They're the same number of syllables."

"Shut up. It sounds cooler."

"It sounds like a total bastard." A new voices lazily cut through the girls' conversation.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SHIT?"

Danika stormed to the desk of the 'shit'.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SHIT, YOU SMALL CHESTED WHORE?"

"WHAT HAS MY CHEST SIZE GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING, SHITLORD?"

"FUCKLET"

"HALF-ASSED MONKEY"

"WIMPY BITCH"

"LAUGHING JACK"

"BAMBO-WHAT THE HECK?! Tetsu!"

"Aomine. Stop."

"When the fuck did you get here? I thought you were late to class!"

"I was here much earlier than when you came here."

"Don't give me that crap-"

"It's true."

"Taska! What the hell- don't scare me like that!"

"He was here all the time."

The class continued watching, frightened to join in.

"HOW DO-"

"WILL YOU FOUR SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS OR JUST FIND AN EMPTY SEAT, FOR PETE'S SAKE?!"

The room went silent.

"Tch" Danika kneed Aomine in the stomach.

"OUCH. WHAT THE FU-"

"AOMINE. LANGUAGE IN CLASS."

"You don't tell _her_ off?!"

"Aoi- sit next to Aomine. There's an empty seat next to him."

"NO. WAY. JO. SE."

"That's the only empty seat left."

"Then what about Taska-?"

"She's sitting next to Kuroko."

Taska waved.

"Sit down, Anika."

"There is no way I am sitting next to that dickhead"

"Do you think I want to sit next to a bitch like you?"

Feeling irritated, the girl clashed heads with her new rival until Taska walked up to her and forcefully dragged her to her seat.

"Thank you, Aoi-kun. Sensei, you can start registration." She said smiling sweetly.

"Um... Thanks...? FINALLY. REGISTRATION."

 **I'm sorry this is late :( Thank you for reading!**

 **FIRST CHAPTER. TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE ON MY PHONE TT-TT**

 **Thanks for reading! It makes me so happy :')**

 **Feel free to comment any gentle feedback which will be greatly appreciated! :D**

 **Thank you for reading- I love you all!**

 **Ren xxx ღ**


	3. Chapter 2

\- CHAPTER 2 -

Two Months Later...

-Teiko/ Entrance Hall/ 07:45/ Before Morning registration-

Aoi yawned as she lazily walked through the entrance hall.

Shoving her fists into her pockets, she glanced at the boy behind her.

She sighed and took off her blazer, and tied it around her waist.

"And I thought you were going to wear your blazer properly for once."

Aoi continued to stare blankly at the grand organ displayed proudly at the end of the hall and continued to walk. She yawned again, fully aware that she was ignoring Aomine.

"By the way, has anyone told you that you look like a nightmare?"

Aoi walked on with a bored face. Obviously not impressed nor offended.

"Oei! Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm tired!" She snapped. "I was threatened to wake up at 05:30! Besides, if I tried to insult you back, it would take you all day to get it. No point, waste of space"

"Oi!"

"Good morning, Aoi-kun. I see you managed to wake up in time?"

"Gak! Taska! NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN."

"What time did you wake up?"

"05:30" Aoi grumbled and scrunched up her face in fatigue.

"That's not very early-"

"Earlier than Aomine-kun"

"TETSU! WHAT THE HELL?"

"NO SHOUTING IN HALLS, AOMINE"

"YOUR SHOUTING, KISHONI-SENSEI"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A SENSEI"

"Whatever, it's too early to fight"

"You started it, Aho"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WANT TO FIGHT?"

"BRING IT ON, TWERP"

"I'm going off ahead of you, Aomine-kun"

"I'm with Kuroko-kun, Aoi"

But the two tanned teens (alliteration, lol) did not hear and continued to fight.

Sighing, Kuroko grabbed Taska's hand and led her to their classroom.

Taska's cheeks heated up.

No, no, no. Kauro, this is a boy. I can't show my feelings that easily. I need to be like Akatsuka.

Taska put on her blank mask again.

"Kauro-chan?"

I need to be strong...

"Kauro-chan?"

Or I can never please them...

"Kauro-chan?!"

"A-AH! Kuroko-kun... Gomen... I was thinking."

"We're at our classroom."

"O-oh. Thank you..."

Taska noticed the pale hand still gripping onto her own pale hand. She felt herself heating up, but refused to show it outside.

She pursed her lips and used her free hand to pretend to search for something in her bag which was neatly hanging on her shoulder. She let go of Kuroko's hand, which Kuroko reacted to, and immediately opened the door, as to not offend Kuroko. She smiled and allowed Kuroko to enter first.

"T-thank you..." Kuroko muttered walking in and smiling slightly at Taska.

"It's fine..." She smiled back and slid the door closed behind her as she walked up to her seat next to her look-alike.

Sighing, she looked at the opposite direction of the boy.

I can still feel the warmth lingering on my hand...

-Teiko/ Corridor 14/ First year corridor/ 07:50/Before Morning Registration-

-before-

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"BRING IT ON"

"HEY HEY HEY! AOMINE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS TO TIRED TO FIGHT IN MORNINGS. AOI, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM. YOU TWO SERIOUSLY NEED STOP PICKING FIGHTS EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DO IN LESSONS, ASIDE FROM SLEEPING AND FIGHTING?!"

"We try to listen to Koshina-sensei's stupid lectures before falling asleep?"

"AOI!"

The teacher grabbed the backs of the other two's collars and dragged them behind him,uttering something like 'I can't believe I have to drag two teenagers to class'

"Koshina-sensei... You're strangling me."

"Shut up, Aomine!"

"THAT WAS THE SMALL-CHESTED WHORE. NOT ME"

"WHY ARE YOU SO PERVERTED?"

"I'M NOT PERVERTED, I JUST HAVE AN IMAGINATION, UNLIKE YOU."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME."

"YOU ARE SMALL-CHESTED AND IS AN IDIOT"

"WELL-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE STILL BICKERING AS YOU'RE BEING DRAGGED ON THE FLOOR AS WELL. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The brown haired teacher whacked them on the head.

"Now, behave."

And the bodies fell limp, forcefully dragged by their teacher as the souls floating from their mouths desperately tried to go back in.

-present-

By now, the two had regained consciousness and Koshina-sensei was still dragging them.

"You two are so similar!"

Aoi choked,which surprised Koshina-sensei, and leapt up, fuming.

"DON'T START MY DAY SAYING THAT."

"YOUR DAY HAS ALREADY STARTED WITH A SHITTY AHO."

"THAT IS THE WORST THING YOU CAN SAY TO A GIRL. HOW DID YOU GET YOURSELF A WIFE?!"

"YOU TWO ARE REALLY ALIKE, LOOKS AND PERSONALITY"

"I feel ugly" Aoi fake cried.

"Oei! I'm right here!"

The door to class 1-D slammed open.

"GET INTO CLASS BEFORE YOU GUYS START AGAIN. NOW."

"Yes, sir"

And the two trudged into class, grumpily, giving each other extremely dirty looks.

"OI, AHO DUO. SIT DOWN. WE'RE STARTING HOMEROOM!

Now, class representatives?"

"Stand!"

-Class 1A-

"Stand!"

"Attention!"

"Bow!"

"Ohayou gozai mashuta!"

"Ohayo, minna-san"

"So, before we start registration, I am going to announce the school council members. And I'm very pleased to inform you that we have two first years who are both from this class as president and vice-president."

Akatsuka sighed.

Just get on with it.

"So. As vice-president..."

Not me.

"Aktasuka Setsuki"

What?

Akatsuka blinked.

And she suddenly pushed herself to stand up.

Vice-president?

I lost to someone?

From this class?

Akatsuk frowned and scanned the room threateningly, eyeing each student carefully.

It was only then when she landed on none other than her seatmate,

"Akashi."

"Oh? Akatsuka, you guessed correct. Indeed, Akashi Seijuuro is our president"

"No way! Transfer-student? Vice-president?"

"She is something, isn't she?"

"Can't beat Akashi, though. At least not in popularity."

Akatsuka shot her deathliest glare at Akashi.

Who simply sunk deeper into his chair as he placed his cheek on his palm.

He returned Akatsuka's glare with a really amused smirk.

"Too bad."

Akatsuka deepened her glare.

"Miss Vice"

She punched the table, biting her lower lip. She glared at the desk underneath her arms.

Poor table. It would've died from fear.

Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm... It's only a case of popularity and with his shitty looks, he's bound to win. Akatsuka... Keep calm... You're better than him in any other way...

But I lost to that fucking excuse for a shitty pretty boy...

"You, okay? Miss Vice?"

"You. Do you play shogi?"

"Hmm? Are you going to challenge me to a duel? Too bad, you're going to lose- I am always right, therefore I always win."

"I am challenging you. A king does not back away from anything."

"King, huh? I would say I am better than a king."

"Don't be arrogant" Akatsuka snapped.

Akashi chuckled.

"Well, I look forward to our little game"

"After school"

Akatsuka huffed and looked away. She sat down back in her seat as the Yochino-sensei slapped her desk with a paper fan.

"Alright, everyone! Shut up! We're going to start registration. And congrats to both Akashi-kun and Akatsuka-san"

Akatsuka scowled.

And Akashi could only grin at her face.

That bastard... He wins once and makes a big deal over it.

-Class 1C/ 11:50/ Before lunch-

Mika sighed and ran a hand through her green locks.

When is he going to stop talking about molecules nanodayo?

Shouldn't we have mastered them already-?

WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK CONFUSED NANODAYO?!

"You may find yourself bored in class due to your intelligence, the school wouldn't allow us to skip any more than two years."

"Akatsukachii are you directing this to Mika-chii, ssu?"

"No. All of you."

"Eh?!"

"But yes, I am warning Mikadori especially"

Damn it? Why?!

Mika sighed for the nth time that day and decided to stop trying to listen to what Koizumi-sensei was talking about.

Well, there's a first in everything...

It wouldn't hurt to drift off...

Huh... Is that a basketball...?

Damn it... Reminds me of yesterday lunchtime...

Basketball... huh?

-flashback-

"Akatsuka, can we discuss the new club please, nanodayo?"

Mika turned to a redhead playing shogi by herself.

"Ah yes. I trust you have organised your folders and paperworks?"

"Y-yes nanodayo"

"Ah, thank you. It is very refreshing to know one has a friend they can trust and rely on."

"Thank you... Those mean a lot to me nanodayo..." she muttered quietly

"I understand"

"..."

"Ah. Look the Jewel lost this time." The redhead grinned and knocked the jewel off the board wit a quiet but dramatic clang.

"Mika. Everyone may have flaws, they let down their guard. They lose. Even the higher class, the Gods! But despite that, we have never lost. Not once. Nor shall we ever lose because in my lead, victory is assured."

"Ah... nanodayo.."

"We, ourselves may have fatal flaws, but we pick ourselves up immediately and win. That is what this world should be like"

"Of course... So Akatsuka... nanodayo. What club did you want to form nanodayo? We have successfully created rounders and netball- which has both brought our school to fame nanodayo."

"Ah? To the point already?"

"..."

"Basketball."

"Basketall nanodayo?! Basketball is for men nanodayo! Why nanodayo?!"

"Why...? Simply because I like to make lives more interesting. And rival-ships are the answer to that." Akatsuka chuckled darkly as pushed herself up. She shadowed her eyes and lowered her voice as she leant closer to Mika's ear.

"You see, Mikadori? We aren't the only ones bringing fame to Teiko Gakuen."

The redhead laughed and walked out of the room.

"Well, Mikadori? Lessons are starting."

-flashback end-

Mika inwardly shivered.

She really is scary nanodayo. But I don't want to admit that nanodayo.

She has been a great impact and influence on our lives nanodayo...

...

...

...

N-not that I care, n-nanodayo!

The bell rang.

Mika jumped. And sighed. She watched as Koizumi-sensei jumped and slipped on the piece of chalk he just dropped. The class laughed.

"Leo has the worst luck today, sensei nanodayo. You should get a kitsune mask which is your lucky item today nanodayo."

Two greennettes spoke instantly.

The class sweatdropped at them.

They really are too similar...

"Not that we care about you nanodayo!" Midorima spoke up suddenly.

Mika nodded and pushed up her glasses to hide her reddening cheeks.

Too similar

"SHUT UP, YOU HOROSCOPE MORONS. GET OUT! IT'S LUNCHTIME"

The class chuckled.

"Stand!"

"Bow!"

"Arigatou gozai mashuta!"

-Cafeteria/ 12:00/ Lunch-

Saki dumped her pile of food on a table and her pile of snacks next to it.

She sat down and started munching her food.

"Ne, can I join you?"

Saki turned her head to see a boy, taller than her by 10cm at the least. He stared down at her boredly.

"Mmm"

The giant dumped his own pile of food and snacks on the table. Altogether, they covered half of the table.

The people surrounding them sweatdropped.

Saki recognised the giant as the sweet-eating look-alike who sat next to her in class.

"You're Murasakibara-chin aren't you?"

"Yeah. Say, is that the lime flavoured maiubu? Can I have one?"

"Yeah. Have you had the grape flavoured pocky?"

"No. Is it nice?"

"I haven't had it either."

The people sweatdropped again.

What is wrong with them?!

"Say, Saki-chin. Do you want to be my snack buddy?"

"Mm, okay."

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

The bell rang signalling end of lunch.

By now, the purple haired duo had, unknown to them, attracted a shocked crowd who had blue lines weighing them down.

"Hey, wasn't that 30 kilos of food?"

"Yeah."

"HOW CAN THEY EAT IT IN ONE LUNCHTIME?!"

"Mou, is it the end of lunch already?"

"I wanted to eat some more."

"Me too"

（＊〇□〇）...！

-Class 1B/ 13:30/ After lunch-

"We're paring up today. Everyone please select a partner."

The girls scooted up next to Kise.

Koko sighed and glared at Nakamura-sensei.

Who only grinned in 'apology'.

Nakamura and Koko had developed a close relationship as teacher and student.

Probably because Nakamura was really young and teased Koko about shipping Koko and Kise. Hard.

This led to an argument.

Which led to friendship. (idk, all my friendships start out as fights XD)

Nakamura pulled on her lab coat and slapped the table.

Hard.

The goggling girls stopped as the boys shifted back into their pairs as they glared at Kise.

"Girls! Why are you still not in pairs?!" Nakamura-sensei asked *cough* sternly *cough*

"Sensei-chii. I am not a girl-ssu! Hidoi-ssu"

"A-ah, sorry Kise." Nakamura laughed. And then she swept her stern gaze (which had amusement only Koko could see twinkling hidden behind the glasses) onto the girls.

Plus Kise. (Forgot about Kise =A=)

"Koko." Nakamura-sensei *cough* snapped *cough*

"H-hai-ssu?" Koko did not like what she thought she was thinking.

"Go move next to Kise-kun"

"Sensei-chii." Koko deadpanned at Nakamura who was obviously trying her best not to laugh.

*sniffle*

Koko sighed and gave in.

"I'm staying here-ssu. Kisechii can move-ssu"

Girls glared at her.

"Hey! If you don't like Kise don't agree! Kise is ours not yours!"

"GIRLS. FIND YOURSELVES A PARTNER."

Nakamura-sensei ordered. "Please" She added sweetly.

Geez, he's not some object.

"We're looking at earthworms today-"

"EARTHWORMS-SSU?" Two blonde haired teens shouted simultaneously.

"I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH AN EARTHWORM-SSU!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN PUSH THIS ON ME THEN-SSU?!"

"Oh dear, I knew this wouldn't work out." Nakamura-sensei sighed.

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

Koko grimaced as she poked the dried earthworm with a pair of tweezers.

I'm dying...ssu

Nakamura-chii!

The girl lifted her head to see the sensei pursing her lips, surprisingly very happy as she strode around the lab, avoiding Koko on purpose.

AT LEAST HELP-SSU!

"Mou... Kise it's your turn..."

She handed her tweezers to the hand tucked away from the table. She lifted her head up to catch Kise staring at her.

Their eyes locked.

Koko could feel heat rising up to her cheeks and she could feel herself sweating.

His eyes... Are really beautiful...ssu

More golden than mine...ssu

Koko stared for a bit longer.

Kise looked away blushing madly as he placed a hand over his mouth to cover his blush.

He muttered a 'thanks' before grabbing the pair of tweezers and turned to the dissecting tray in front of him.

He was about to touch the worm when he finally snapped out of his gaze.

"GAAAAAAAAAA! THE WORM-SSU! THE WORM-SSU! NAKAMURA-SENSEI-CHII! HELP ME-SSU! THE WORM-SSU! AIFOIDSHVOIHOFIS!"

-Corridor 43/ Room 4/ 16:20/ After school-

"This is our club room"

"Oh?" Akashi raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, this happens to be ours as well"

"Looks like Coach Kōzō Shirogane decided to use one room for both of us" Akatsuka frowned. She didn't like the idea of that.

"Oh-ho, yes, you started a new basketball club didn't you?"

Akatsuka smirked.

Which surprised Akashi.

She chuckled.

"Childish"

Akashi frowned and narrowed his eyes Akatsuka.

"In what way are my actions or words childish?"

Akatsuka smirked.

"Heh? You were excited enough to go to the school president office at lunchtime and found club files there."

"Are you jealous?"

Akatsuka chuckled and turned her eyes to the boy.

Akashi widened his eyes slightly at the cold glint firing in her eyes.

"Why don't we let our little game decide that?"

Regaining his composure, Akashi flicked on the light.

"Either way is fine. I'll be taking the King because it is obvious I am the higher classed player"

"The King would be more fit for me- but either way- I will prove to you that even 'perfect' people may fall." Akatsuka snatched the Jewel.

"Now. Shall we start?"

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

"Checkmate"

Akashi blinked blankly at the board in front of him.

He looked up to see Akatsuka standing up and brushing her skirt down.

She bent down and whispered,

"Everyone may have flaws, they let down their guard. They lose. Even the higher class. But despite that, I have never lost. Never to someone with likes of you."

Akashi frowned and then smirked.

"We have never lost. Not once. Nor shall we ever lose because in my lead, victory is assured, was it?"

Akatsuka smirked slightly, "I thought there was an eavesdropper somewhere. To think it was someone like you. Working to find weaknesses?"

The girl laughed.

"Well, I'll tell you this. Popularity and fame are nothing to me. Therefore, they are nothing. So, I win in everything. Those silly good looks aren't going to get you anywhere, Akashi Seijuuro."

"Are you calling me good looking?"

Akatsuka laughed quietly. "You may be right. But popularity and fame are nothing."

She flipped her hair as she prepared to head outside.

"Since that fact is true. I never lose."

"I'll be taking that as a challenge."

Akatsuka and glanced back behind her.

"Then how about this, a request from the King? As soon as the last Miracle shows themselves to all of my players, we will play each other. Each week. This year."

"Oh?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. "So you know about our team. You are rather knowledgeable."

"Of course! I know everything."

"Interesting challenge. I accept."

Akatsuka laughed and continued her journey to outside.

"Well, let the game begin."

And she slammed the door shut.

-Corridor 27/ Staff Corridor/ 16:45/ End of School-

"Say, Suka-chii... Why do you want to make a new club?"

"Why not?"

"Well... Suka-chii already formed and led two new sport clubs into extreme success...-ssu"

"Are you still not satisfied, Tsuka-chin?"

"Of course not. Akatsuka-chan likes to strive forward no matter how successful one thinks. She likes to break not only hers but others' limits as well..."

"As expected of Taska... *yawn* Ouch!"

"Aoi-kun, you've already been late 32 times in the past two months we've been in this school."

"Uso! That's more than half than the morning we have to go to school-ssu!"

"Because this shitty school starts way too early... Besides, be grateful I'm not like Aho."

"Unacceptable, Aoi"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"Aoi" Akatsuka pushed her hand in her pocket and seemed to grab hold of something.

Danika backed away and cringed.

"Okay! Okay! I'll try harder! I'll try harder!"

"Speaking of which, minna, have you ever been called someone's sister or twin-ssu?"

"First day of school, nanodayo..."

"It's really annoying, actually. I'm always walking to school-"

"An hour later than the school rules say."

Aoi shot a hard glare. "And somebody would grab my shoulder and say, 'so how's the Fucking Generation of Shit going? Your brother's in there right?'"

"Fucking Generation of Shit-ssu?"

"No, no, Aoi-chin. It was Generation of Maiubo"

The girls sweatdropped. Except for Akatsuka who just sighed.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Saki- nanodayo."

"How dare you defy maiubo?! I WILL CRUSH YOU."

"Today Libras have the least luck and cancers are top nanodayo. You have no chance against me nanodayo. Furthermore, I have my lucky item whilst you don't so the gap widens it even further."

"Minna, it was Generation of Miracles." Taska stopped the bickering before it could go on any further.

"Oh- sou! Kiseki no Sedai- ssu!"

"And what business does the Kiseki no Sedai have to do with us?"

"Apparently, a group called Generation of miracles are very similar to us. Personality, looks and all... You not familiar with this, Akatsuka?"

The red head only shadowed her eyes with her bangs and chuckled.

She strode away with her hair following behind.

"Geez, what's with her?"

"Suka-chii is so scary- ssu!"

"She's extremely distant and mysterious..."

"But she is very well organised and a natural leader."

A comfortable silence hung as the girls stared at the retreating figure creating those clear footsteps resonating down the corridor.

"Can we go to the convenience store? The sweets I bought are eaten already..."

"USO!"

-Corridor 57/ Locker Rooms/ Locker Room 13/ 16:50/ End of School-

"Where's Akashi-chii?"

"Dead."

"If he heard you say that, you would be the one dead, nanodayo."

The boy sighed and leaned more weight onto his locker.

"Well, he's not, is he? Why is he always late? School's ended for half an hour now! I wanna go to the convenience store to buy Mai-chan's last edition."

"You still read that gross magazine nanodayo?!"

"It's not gross. It's sexy. More entertaining than the bitch sitting next to me in homeroom."

"Gross and sexy are the same thing, Aomine-chii ┻━┻ ︵ヽ('Д')ﾉ︵ ┻━┻"

"O-oei! Kise! Stop flipping the lockers!"

"Let's avoid the convenience store today... Kise-kun doesn't seem to happy that Aomine enjoys Mai better than him."

"Eeew, Kurokochii! You're gross, that sounds like I like Aomine-chii!"

"But I wanna go to the convenience store to grab some more sweets too~ My snack pile is getting shorter..."

"IT WAS TALLER THAN YOU THIS MORNING!"

"But I eated it all..."

"Ate... Murasakibara, Nanodayo. You don't listen to sensei's lessons to you nanodayo?"

"Masaka... His lessons are boring... I get sleepy..."

"Murasakibara!"

"Sorry, I am late. I had business to attend."

"Business...?"

"As School President."

"Are? So you're school president, now, Akashi-chii?"

"Yes."

"As expected, well done, Akashi-kun."

"Of course, I am an Akashi. Now... About the vice..."

Akashi chuckled and grinned.

He changed his shoes and strode out of the locker room.

Isn't she an interesting girl?

He laughed.

"What a weirdo."

"Aomine-kun, you shouldn't be insulting Akashi-kun."

"Akashi is a very respectable character, nanodayo."

"But he's also really scary-ssu!"

"Mou... I'm hungry..."

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

-Convenience Store/ 17:15/ After School-

"NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CLOSED DOWN THE SECTION THAT MAI-CHAN IS IN!"

"I got snacks-chin"

"My wallet was emptied-ssu..."

"The lucky item for tomorrow has sold out as well... Nanodayo..."

"On the only day where basketball practise was cancelled and we could've been the first ones to get the things we wanted as well..."

"..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do. Akashi-kun and Nijimura-kun would kill us if we complained to him."

"..."

"I'm going home..."

"Same...ssu"

"See ya...is nanodayo."

"Ne, does anybody have an umbrella? The rain is soaking my snacks..."

"Mata ashita..."

"Mata ashitane..."

And five boys left each other with incredibly gloomy faces worn.

Well, with the exception of the titan eating his snacks.

-Convenience Store/ 17:20/ After School-

"I can't believe Akatsuka just left, laughing like an mad devil."

"So what, nanodayo?"

"I can't believe Suka-chii just left us though- ssu!"

"Hey, those guys look gloomy, don't they, nanodayo?"

"No they don't- Ah... Sorry, I was looking at the really tall one-ssu.."

"Well, apart from him... They look pretty down..."

"AH! IT'S SHITLORD!"

Aoi grabbed a nearby pie and threw it out of the doors that were just closing automatically, aiming for Aomine's head.

Taska slapped her palm onto Aoi's mouth, not giving a chance for her to speak or move. She struggled to escape.

"I apologise for my friend's language." Taska bowed politely to the shopkeeper who had a worried and shocked expression on his face. "We will now pay for the pie-"

"HEY! WHAT KIND OF BASTARD THREW THE PIE AT ME?"

"Someone who hates you. Wait that's not specific enough because 99% of the world hates you..."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Mah, mah- Aoi-chii and boy... Let's stop this..."

But it was too late~

The idiots had began destroying the shop, throwing things at each other, backwards and forwards.

"Kaurochii, Mikachii, Sakichii... Let's go..."

"Yeah."

"HEY HEY HEY! WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THAT?"

"Aoi-chii will pay-"

"I will deal with that." A hooded girl sighed and walked through the automatic doors.

Aoi stopped immediately and flinched. She backed away and stepped to Taska, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Here- a little extra change as an apology."

"A little?! But miss, that is-"

"It's fine" The girl sighed and pulled off her hood, releasing red hair.

"Sukachii!"

"Aoi, we're going home."

She didn't look happy. At all.

"Now. Come, everyone."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Koko saluted and Aoi stuck her tongue out at Aomine as the others sighed and followed Akatsuka.

"By the way, blondie. This 'boy' has name. And his name is Aomine!"

And the doors closed.

Akatsuka, pulled up her hood once more, shadowing her upper half of her face as she grinned.

"Well, well, the first miracle has introduced himself already."

"Akatsuka-chan, did you say something?"

"No. Let's go."

HOLY-!

This chapter is three times longer than the previous one! How quickly time flies!

This probably doesn't make sense- but hopefully you enjoyed it :D

Thanks for reading! It makes me so happy :')

Feel free to comment any gentle feedback which will be greatly appreciated! :D

Thank you for reading- I love you all!

Ren xxx ღ


	4. Chapter 3

_Dedicated to Rina3675Silverwood_ _for being so nice 3_

\- CHAPTER 3 -

-Teiko/ Class B/ 13:45/ Lesson before end of school-

Nakamura-sensei walked down the aisle, preparing to set up for the next lesson for her beloved class.

She chuckled as she plotted a scheme to bring Kise and Koko closer.

Oh how evil she was.

 _What are you talking about? I'm helping her with her love life._

 _I'm the best sensei._

"Nakamura-sensei-chii"

" Sensei-chii!"

"SENSEI!"

Nakamura shot up her head to collide with Koko's who was furiously glaring behind her.

Koko retreated a few steps back and rubbed her forehead.

"Ittai...-ssu"

"I'm sorry Koko-chan! Are you okay?"

"OF COURSE-SSU. NOW WHAT WHAT WAS THE EVIL GRIN YOU WERE GRINNING A FEW SECONDS AGO-SSU?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Nakamura laughed nervously, lifting her hands up.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back. She pushed up her glasses as she pretended to look like a serious and stern sensei.

Which did not look right.

In Koko's eyes for _somewhat_ reason.

"I wasn't scheming to partner you up with Kise."

"Nakamura-sensei-chii"

"It's okay, nothing to worry about"

"I'M WORRIED MOST WHEN YOU SAY THAT" Koko sobbed, thinking how unlucky she was to be the first target of a mischievous woman.

"You look cute with him, by the way."

Nakamura laughed as she pushed Koko into a classroom.

She happily strode into the gym, humming.

 _I'm lovely._

 _I bet Koko-chan loves me really._

-Teiko/ Class B/ 13:45/ Lesson before end of school-

"NO. I HATE HER. SHE IS THE WORST. WHAT IS HER PROBLEM ANYWAY?"

Koko stormed around the classroom and as she prepared to slam the door open, Kise popped up.

"Koko-chii-ssu?"

Koko jumped, her hair stuck up like a cat as she turned around, hissing.

She relaxed when she saw Kise.

"Oh, Kise-chii. Konnichiwa-ssu! You shouldn't turn into Kurokochii-ssu!" Koko cried and ran up to Kise.

She hugged him.

"I like your current self!" She whined and squeezed.

Kise's face showed a flash of:

50% embarrassment

30% joy

10% shock

10% uncomfort.

"K-koko-chii-ssu..." Kise gasped, trying his best to breathe.

Thank God Koko was squeezing hard so he could make an excuse for his red face.

Koko looked up to see what she was doing and retreated back.

"Ah, gomen-ssu! Are you okay, Kise-chii?"

"H-hai..."

Koko laughed sheepishly.

"Well, we should get going to changing rooms! We have PE next-ssu!"

"Hai..."

-Teiko/ Girls' Changing rooms/ 13:50/ Lesson before end of school-

"Aiya, I'm turning fat." Koko muttered, pinching her sides harshly.

"No way, Koko-chan! You're really thin and aoifhsnkc, I'm so jealous of you!"

"You're really pretty!"

Koko laughed nervously as tried her best to answer the girl's questions.

 _If I'm going to be popular, I'm resigning my place a model._

 _There is no way I'm answering to flattering statements._

 _And... questions..._

Koko shivered as she recalled the personal questions she was asked.

Particularly one she would like to erase from her mind.

 _"Koko-chan! I bet you're secretly crushing on Kise-kun! C'mon tell us the truth! We won't be angry, don't worry!"_

Koko felt herself sighing and she collapsed on the floor as a white blob.

A small gust of wind flew past the changing room as the girls ran out to Kise who just entered the gym.

 _Did a storm just pass?_

Groaning, Koko forced herself back up and slammed the door open, looking like she went through hell of exhaustion.

Girls started squealing and muttering.

 _I'll... just give up on being a model, eh?_

"GIRLS."

Nakamura-sensei (I keep on forgetting Nakamura's a sensei. She's really immature XD) came, pushing up her glasses. That anime shine came through.

She popped the clipboard in her mouth and pulled her blonde 'earthworm nightmares' into a ponytail.

Koko liked insulting Nakamura.

After a few seconds of unusual silence, Nakamura finished and smiled.

"We're playing basketball today"

-Teiko/ Class A/ 13:45/ Lesson before end of school-

It had been two weeks since she and Akashi made that bet.

Suki had trained her underl *cough* friends hard.

To the extent that they were comparable with the Generation of Miracles.

That was something Suki didn't know.

Suki had overestimated the Generation of Miracles and still continued to train her friends.

Now, Suki and her friends had long surpassed the generation of miracles.

Twice the power of the generation of miracles.

Listening to the boring lecture of the hydrological cycle, Suki pressed her soft cheeks on her palm and twisted the poor ballpoint in her index and middle finger on the other hand.

 _Tch._

 _It's been two weeks and none has formally introduced themselves as basketball players yet._

 _How slow._

Meanwhile, Akashi was giving Suki amused smirks and glances, knowing that Suki was bored and becoming impatient.

"Akatsuka Setsuki. Please answer the question on the board"

Akashi smirked even wider as he watched the girl sigh in annoyance and stride to the bored in confidence.

 _Well, Kise should introduce himself today..._

 _Nakamura-sensei is cheeky._

 _Hmph, I know everything._

"Akashi Seijuro. Can I ask what you are chuckling about?"

Akashi lifted his head to meet the gaze of an annoyed girl.

"Well, if you insist to know, I was chuckling at your stupidity. And immaturity."

"Please do not interrupt the peace in this class, Akashi-kun"

"Of course, sensei."

"Akatsuka-san, please do take back your seat"

Akatsuka huffed and sat herself down, never taking her narrowed eyes off the red head next to her.

 _Suspicious._

-Teiko/ Corridor 44/ Basketball Gym Corridor/ Gym 3/ 14:00/ Lesson before end of school-

"We're playing basketball today."

"EEEEEH?! B-basketball-ssu?!"

"Yes! Praise me, my lovelies!"

"Nakamura-sensei." Koko deadpanned.

Her expression was clearly annoyed and stoic but her inner self was otherwise.

 _Did she know we play basketball-sse?_

 _Very well, add to that-ssu?_

 _How did she know-ssu?_

 _Were the Kiseki no Sedai spying on us-ssu?_

 _Aaaah! Suki-chii is going to kill us!_

 _（＊〇□〇）_

"I am putting you in pairs"

"Nakamura-sensei! Can't we pick our pairs?"

"Hanaka-chan, I'm sure you're just aiming at Kise"

"Mou..."

"The pairs are made up of one boy and one girl"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! I HAVE A CHANCE WITH KISE!"

Koko did not fancy the idea of this.

"Hanaka and Genki"

"WHAT?!"

"Please move into a space"

"Renji-san and Uweh-kun"

"Koko-chan and Kise-kun"

"Nakamura-sensei, I- oh forget it, I should've seen this coming."

Koko sighed and pulled Kise who had stars in his eyes with her.

 _I hate you, sensei._

 _You're evil._

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

To say Nakamura-sensei was terrified and amazed was an underestimated fact. She had watched the blonde pair play against others and she was far too impressed for her own good.

With stars in her eyes, Nakamura broke out of her trance and clapped her hands.

"Say, class. Why don't we have a game?"

The girls scattered and ran about in the hall.

"I wanna be in the same half as Kise!"

"Oh my gawsh! Kise's in the GoM! Please let me be in the same team as him!"

"Hush class"

Nakamura-sensei had a serious look on her face. The strands of yellow hair had fallen and covered her face.

She lifted her head and the class could clearly see that excited and serious glint in her glasses.

The gym was so quiet, an ant's march could be heard.

"It'll be Kise and Koko-chan against the rest of you lot" she whispered.

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

 _As expected, the two won._

Nakamura, for once, was completely serious.

 _I knew Kise-kun was good. He's part of the Generation of Miracles._

 _However, I didn't know about Koko._

 _Her group, I heard, have never lost in a sport they played once._

 _I haven't heard about them playing basketball..._

 _Do they play basketball?_

The class had just experienced terror.

Kise and Koko were officially the Synchronised Golden Pair of Teikou Gakuen.

They were a towering, unreachable duo, with the terrifying strength hidden inside.

Who knows if that was their true strength...?

The two stood together, smiling slightly as the class watched them in awe.

"Okay, okay, class!"

Nakamura beamed. "That's all for today!"

Kise looked at Koko warily.

 _She plays really well... Does she play basketball?_

"Okay, class! I forgot to tell you about our homework the lesson before this.

Please listen very carefully..."

"Ponya~"

"Pin-chin"

"GIANTS. WHAT AN _EARTH_ ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sensei-chin? You don't know Ponya and Pin-chin?"

"NO. WHY THE HECK WOULD I KNOW WHO THEY ARE?"

"They're a sweet making company nanodayo. They make Murasakaru's favourite sweets and most likely Murasakibara's favourite too nanodayo" Mika spoke up. Pushing up her glasses as she turned the page of her book.

"They were most likely arguing which company was better nanodayo. How childish." Midorima added.

They was a loud clattering sound and Murasakibara stormed up to Midorima's desk. He glared at the greenette furiously. Midorima didn't seem intimidated.

"What was that? I will crush you. Pin-chin and Ponya-chin are God. You can't defy them"

"If they don't have their lucky items, they are far from God, Murasaibara" Midorima stood calmly and returned an equally scary frown.

"BOYS. SIT BACK DOWN AND DON'T DISRUPT THE PEACE IN THIS OTHER-THAN-YOU-FINE-CLASS"

Murasakibara shot a disapproving pout at his teacher and stomped back to his seat and immediately began thrusting candies in his mouth, never taking his narrowed eyes off the megane.

Midorima, however, quietly sat himself down with an exasperated expression as he muttered something along the lines of even if he wasn't in this class, sensei would still keep the class far from being fine'.

Koizumi-sensei seemed to have calmed down and was about to walk back to his own desk until he felt a spark and a shiver and he quickly turned around to see the two female counterparts who were equally troublesome giving each other meaningful frowns full of hatred. The shorter one had her arms crossed and her head was craning to her upwards right as the taller one had her whole body looming over the green haired girl.

Koizumi-sensei threw two chalks at the two's heads and they successfully hit.

The two girls flinched and broke their gazes as they rubbed their heads and turned to see a glowing sensei.

"SIT DOWN. NOW."

The two hurried back to their seats with irritated looks.

"Midorima. Question 5A"

"Hai."

Mika stared at the standing boy to her left and she noticed the hairclip in the midst of his hair.

She smiled softly.

 _Even if it's embarrassing, he still gets his lucky item everyday. How admirable._

It was tiny and invisible at a glance, but it was still there and it still gave luck.

"Right. That ends today's lesson."

"Koizumi-san- OW!"

"HAKU. IT'S KOIZUMI- _SENSEI_ "

The boy rolled his eyes. "Koizumi- _sensei_ "

"Yes, Haku."

"What's homework?"

"Ah. Homework. Homework is a large project to be done over the time of 5 weeks"

"5 WEEKS?!"

There was an uproar.

"WHAT KIND OF DIFFICULT HOMEWORK IS SO DIFFICULT THAT EVEN KOIZUMI-SENSEI THINKS NEEDS 5 WEEKS?!"

"HEY. SIT DOWN. THE HEAD SAID T NEEDS TO BE DONE 5 WEEKS. I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU 1 WEEK TO DO THIS SO BE GRATEFUL"

There was silence.

"These are going to be made of pairs from each class in this year."

-Class 1D-

"Two pairs from this class will join up with two pairs in class 1C and one pair from 1A and 1B. So it actually needs 6 pairs from four classes to do this project. "

Aomine and Aoi looked at each other in disgust.

Both faces had the same message.

 _I don't want to work with a Shithead like you._

"OEI! AHO DUO. LISTEN."

-Class 1B-

Girls all started squarking and flocked around Kise.

"The sensei-tachi in your year have picked out the pairs very carefully"

-Class 1A"

"And we finally made a decision last night."

-1A/B/C/D-

"We are now going announce the pairs"

"First, group 1"

"Aomine and Aoi from Class D and Kuroko and Kauro from Class D"

"Will join Akashi and Akatsuka from Class 1A"

"And will also join Midorima and Mikadori from Class 1C and Murasakibara and Murasakaru from from Class 1C"

"And also Kise and Koko from Class 1B"

"That is group 1"

-Corridor 57/ Locker Room Corridor/ Locker room 13/ 16:40/ End of school-

"Kauro-chii! I'm in the same group as you! Did you hear?!"

"Yes all of us are in the same group, Koko-chan!"

"But then I'm with the bastard Aho"

"They said they picked out the pairs carefully. But I don't think that's the case nanodayo."

"Why's that, Mika-chan?"

"Surely, you've realised this too, Akatsuka-san. A lot of us in this group fight"

"Ah, yes. Aoi and her other blue haired friend-"

"He's a shitty existing boy. Not my friend, Akatsuka"

"Mika-chan and Murasakaru... Hm, I suppose you're right..."

Akatsuka smiled slightly as she lifted her hood up again.

"Why don't we go?"

The red-haired girl shut her shoe locker and and walked out.

Koko leant towards Kauro.

"Say, Kauro-chan. Why is Suki-chii so down, these days?"

"Who knows? It almost seems like she's losing at something."

Koko laughed.

"Well, maybe it's our imagination, Kauro-chan! After all, Suki-chii never loses!"

"You're right."

"Let's go, minna-san!"

"Shut up, blonde!"

↺ Time Skippu! ↻

Kise was undoubtedly happy that he was in the same group as his beloved Koko- *cough* Kuroko. He skipped girlishly to Locker Room 13, his, his team's and six others' locker room.

Humming, he siwftly changed shoes and ran out of the building.

 _There's no basketball practise nor photo shoots today which makes this even better._

Unknowingly to him, he passed his team-mates who looked very surprised.

"What's that blonde doing, being all happy? Today should be a day of mourning. I'm in the same group as that bitch"

"For some reason, I have a scary feeling that he's happy for a scary reason" Kuroko shivered slightly.

"Gak! Tetsu! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Never mind." Aomine sighed.

"In any case, Kise is going to be making our first appearance" Akashi smirked. "That girl should be happy" He chuckled softly.

"Akashi, did you say something nanodayo?"

"Haha. No"

-Back to Kise ^^'-

Kise skipped outside the building and spotted a particular girl standing outside with a group of friends.

"Ara? Ah, Koko-chii-ssu!"

Said girl turned from her teal haired friend to the sole reason why Nakamura teased her.

"Kisechii"

"Good work today-ssu! You played really well! I didn't know you played basketball!"

"A-ah?! I was simply enjoying myself! I-I don't play b-basketball at all!"

 _Crap, Suka-chii is right here. If I mess up and let our secret slip, I'm dead._

"Y-you played well, too, Kisechii!"

 _Turn the table, turn the table, turn the table, turn the table..._

"Ah! Arigatou-ssu! I play basketball as a sport!"

"You do?"

"Yup! I'm part of the Kiseki no Sedai-ssu!" Kise pointed to himself proudly.

"Eeeeeeh?!"

Koko was taken back. She had no idea that Kise was one of the Generation of Miracles.

 _No wonder I was accidently called someone's sister. It turns out to be Kise._

 _Even I admit I look like him._

 _And act like him..._

"Ara? Are these your friends? They kind of remind me of mine...-ssu"

Akatsuka was growing impatient. She sighed.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kise laughed like a younger boy.

"I'm Kise Ryouta from Class 1B!"

The red-head smiled slightly.

"Well. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kise. Now, if you don't mind, we'll have to go."

And they left, with Koko tagging behind rather disappointed she couldn't talk to Kise more and rather scared Akatsuka was not very happy with her.

But the truth was, Akatsuka was incredibly happy.

And even though he couldn't see her, Akashi could see the excitement arising in this world.

"Guess the bet's still on, eh?" Suka chuckled.

 _Oh of course the bet's still on, Setsuki._

 **I KNOW. THIS IS INCREDIBLY LATE.**

 **And it's really short.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **You might know I have loads of homework if you read 'My Shitty School Life' which I just about managed to update.**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but anyway, I do hope you're still out there!**

 **Thanks so much for your support!**

 **Ren xxx ღ**


	5. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to CameliaCross_ _for being such an amazing friend. Many thanks, Camelia-san :)))_

\- CHAPTER 4 -

-Teiko/ Class C/ 09:15/ 2nd Period (lesson)-

"Neh, Sensei-chin~"

"What is it, Muraskibara?"

The irritable teacher turned from his beloved blackboard of white powdery crammed notes explaining the definition of lines.

Only to face a _female_ looking incredibly offended.

"DAMMIT" Koizumi-sensei threw his chalk down with much force and it cracked into many pieces.

Again.

For the 3rd time that day.

And it was only the second lesson.

"WHY CAN I NEVER TELL YOU TWO-"

He thrusted two wrinkly fingers at direction of two surprised (who immediately turned back into their tsundere-like faces) green-haired meganes.

"AND YOU TWO"

This time, he pointed at the cause of his frustration this morning and her male version. The male didn't seem to be listening to a _word_ he was saying though, despite the fact his teacher was so obvious about his frustration to him.

"APART"

 _*munch*_

"MURASAKIBARA."

 _*munch*_

"STOP EATING YOUR LUNCH IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CLASS. YOU STILL HAVE HALF AN HOUR UNTIL RECESS"

"Sensei-chin"

"WHAT?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

Koizumi-sensei's face loosened up and his face was obviously trying to hold in an excited laugh.

 _Maybe this girl is finally listening to my class and wants to catch up on whatever she's going to ask!_

"Y-yes!"

Mika sighed, aware of her teacher's excitement.

 _So loud nanodayo._

 _You're getting your hopes up too high._

 _Is he that desperate?_

Mika sighed again.

"Murasakaru, what would you like to ask?"

"Oh. I just wanted to ask. About yesterday's homework..."

 _*clonk*_

The class surrounded the fallen body with its frail hand reaching out above.

"SENSEI?!"

 _I'm afraid I am at my limit, Class 1C._

 _I can't handle all of you._

 _I'll see you in the next life..._

"SENSEIIII!"

-Teiko/ Class A/ 10:00/ 30 minutes until recess-

"Sensei."

"What is it Akashi?"

"Do not mistake me for that fool, peasant"

Yochino-sensei sighed.

"Akatsuka-san. What would you like?"

"I'd like an answer to my following question."

"You should be doing your tasks, Akatsuka-san"

"I had finished them 5 minutes ago."

"Is that so?"

The woman sighed wearily.

 _And here I thought 4 hours work for an average student would take this lady longer to finish. Obviously not._

"However, Akashi has not finished." She commented, surprised.

"That is because Akashi is a fool. A fool is no match to someone like me"

"Sensei, I've finished."

"Wonderful, Akashi"

 _Great, Akashi's finished too. What am I going to assign them?_

 _They've finished the entire textbook._

Yochino-sensei sighed again and sweatdropped at the smirk, the glare and the sparks.

"Then, the lesson still has half of an hour left. Would you like to do your homework from yesterday."

"My question was about the homework."

 _Oh yes. The question. Another smart question I would totally know the answer to._

The sensei thought sarcastically.

"Why am I in the same group, paired up even, as _him?"_

Yochino-sensei blinked.

"How am I supposed to rival and continue to beat him if he's in the same group as me?"

 _Such a childish question. How unusual._

The teacher sighed for the third time.

"There's a reason for the group assignments, Akatsuka.

Now please arrange your desks next to each other and work together on the homework."

The young female hissed and reluctantly pushed her table with much force as it skidded next to the smirking male's desk perfectly.

 _Damn her perfectness._

-Teiko/ Dining Hall/ 10:45/ Recess-

Kuroko had absolutely no care about his group.

He could say he didn't mind his group. He might have like them.

Well, only if Murasakibara _did some work and stopped eating snacks_

and if Midorima stopped ordering people about and rant on about whether they should do work today or not because the day was lucky for everyone or whatever

and if Akashi stopped being so threatening and scary and stopped being a perfectionist

and if Kise wasn't so annoying

and if Aomine actually did some work and stopped reading those magazines...

.

.

.

Okay, maybe not like them.

But he certainly didn't mind them.

And he certainly didn't mind Kaoru Taskara.

That beautiful teal hair with shining eyes to match.

And that small delicate hand with soft pale skin...

Wait.

What?

Kuroko shook his head furiously.

He pulled his hair and then slapped his cheeks like a love-struck girl would.

 _Except he was a lovestruck boy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What the hell?_

-Teiko/ Class D/ 11:15/ 3rd Period-

Aomine had a wrinkled piece of paper stuck in his sweaty hands.

Truth to be told, he had been so reluctant to write this, but it was better than listening to Koshina-sensei's boring lectures.

So he'd better do it then.

Besides, if Akashi found that Aomine didn't even try to care about their group project, he'd be slaughtered.

To pretty ribbons for girl's hair.

Man, if only he had a female teacher.

Then he could stare at her bust. He didn't really care if it was big or small.

Aomine found his eyes travelling to his left of their own will.

They spotted the fiery girl he hated's chest.

 _Oh._

 _Okay, so long they weren't that small._

He sniggered.

The girl peeked through the arms she was supposedly sleeping on.

She gave a ruffled look as she saw the bastard sniggering as he was eyeing her chest.

Huffing, she rose from her comfortable position and started to eyeball him.

Sighing at the misfortune of ending his little trail of thoughts, Aomine tossed the shrivelled up bit of paper to her desk.

Aoi wrinkled her face in disgust.

She hesitantly opened the ball up (after a few rips and tears because it was screwed up so tight)

 _You know, since we've been paired up (which is quite unfortunate, wouldn't you agree?), we can work on the project at my house._

Aoi grunted. She pulled out a clean sheet of paper.

 _I'm not going to go to some pervert's house._

 _I bet it's piled with gross magazines._

Folding it, she slipped it on the boy's desk.

It wasn't long until she saw the new message written in the scrawny writing she saw earlier.

 _It's not gross. It's sexy. How many times do I have to tell you that?_

 _They're sexier than you. You're just jealous aren't you?_

Aoi felt herself growing hot.

She exploded and stood up abruptly.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BASTARD?"

Aomine's face showed a look of surprise for a split second and then processed what Aoi had said.

He also pushed himself up.

"I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT TO YOU, BITCH!"

"YOU TWO. WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS STARTING ARGUMENTS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CLASS FOR NO REASON?!"

Koshina-sensei has stepped into the picture!

The rest of the class sighed.

It was always these three arguing like little children.

Kauro stood up softly. No one noticed her.

"Um, sensei?"

There was a girlish scream.

"KAURO! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SCARING YOUR SENSEI!"

"They were passing notes"

"W-w-what?!" The two spluttered.

"W-why would w-we want to t-talk to each other more, Taska?"

"Y-yeah! We hate each other! Get that in your head, chibi!"

Koshina exploded.

"BOTH OF YOU. DETENTION IN MY OFFICE AFTER SCHOOL!"

"WHAATTT?!"

 **Soooo... This is probably the shortest chapter in the book.**

 **And I'm really sorry as I know I haven't updated in** ** _ages_** **due to my hiatus.**

 **Gomen!**

 **But I do hope you're still out there, especially those who support me so much and those who have popped in a comment in all my stories, inbox and profile dashboard.**

 **Thank you and we will talk very soon!**

 **Ren xxx ღ**


End file.
